


Faith In The Fool

by Chubbychecka98



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbychecka98/pseuds/Chubbychecka98
Summary: Akira and the phantom thieves are defeated by the evil god. When all Hope seems lost Igor gives the trickster an offer he can’t refuse. This time things would be different with a little help from a familiar redhead.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue- Inevitable Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first fic! Started writing this in my spare time after being inspired by other fics on this site and a want to get my own ideas to paper. I wasn’t intending on posting it but thought I would share some of my work for others to read. Anyway, I hope you can enjoy what my imagination has created!

So you have failed to harness the power, you disappoint me trickster” boomed the voice of Yaldabaoth. Akira stood motionless, held down by a Heavy chain- a chain he could not break. Were his bonds not strong enough, was everything he and his friends gone through for nothing? 

“The game is finally over trickster, the will of the masses holds true and there is no place for rebellious fools like you in this world” proclaimed the false god. The sky become a blood red as mementos and the world became one,the masses gathered below began to disperse returning to their normal lives forgetting about the so called phantom thieves. 

“We can’t lose, not now come on guys” Akira shouted. However, as he looked around him his friends were nowhere to be seen just specks of dust floating in the cold winters breeze. Akira fell to the floor broken, all the sacrifices they had made, the suffering they endured was for nothing- he had failed them. 

The usually composed trickster felt tears trickle down his bruised cheeks remembering all the memories the phantom thieves had made together. All of them had suffered so much but their ideals kept them strong, the chance to fight for a better world. Akira glanced up at the mighty god, determination returning to him and stood up once more. The flames of rebellion would not be extinguished so easily, he would fight even if he was doomed to fail. With all his remaining strength Akira summoned Arsene but the paltry damage inflicted was not enough.

“Enough of this” Yaldabaoth beckoned as one final rays of control lit up the snowy sky. As Akira felt himself fading away one last memory appeared to him of the red haired gymnast, Kasumi Yoshizawa.The time he had spent with Kasumi was some of his fondest memories, the girl was full of life and her kindness was a welcome change of pace from palace infiltrations.Over their time spent training together the two had grown close but he couldn’t help but feel something was wrong. He had hoped to help her after the phantom thieves mission was completed but now he seemed doomed to fail. 

“I’m sorry Kasumi, I couldn’t keep my promise” he whispered as his body disappeared into the cold winter darkness.

Suddenly, Akira awoke to a familiar sight, the vibrant purple tinge of the velvet room. Thoughts raced through his head, was there still hope? Was the god of control still playing with him?He shot up at incredible speed to see Igor waiting for him with that familiar grin and Lavenza the attendant to the side of her master.

“We don’t have much time trickster”Igor purred. “The god of control put you into a game you had little chance of winning, he thinks he has won but this game is not over yet”

“What do you mean” Akira said desperately “all my friends are gone what hope is there?”

Igor gestured to Lavenza who began to speak on behalf of her master “you may not have defeated him this time but the odds were stacked against you, your chances of winning were almost none. Therefore, my master has prepared a way to give you another chance at stopping the age of ruin”

“Tell me what I need to do” Akira said quickly hope returning to his eyes. 

“It is good to see you so eager Trickster” Igor grinned “you are truly a remarkable guest but nothing is without conditions and even this second chance I can grant you has stipulations”

Lavenza began to speak softly “ this false god has broken the conditions of the contract you made many months ago, allowing us to reset the world back to the way it was just before you awakened to your powers”. “However, as a consequence of this you and everyone else who were involved with the phantom thieves will have their memories erased including you and even me and my master, everything you did will be erased”

As Akira stood in thought Igor spoke. “You may be wondering how this reset will change the events that are to come, will everything turn out the same as it has this time?” Igor continued, “Though the world will be reset different events may take place, different bonds may be formed and the identity of the friends you make may be different or they may remain the same. “Though the timeline of events that will transpire are uncertain to me,I am sure you will prevail Trickster, if you agree of course.”

Akira stood deep in thought pondering his next move, should he erase all his hard work up till now and potentially lose his closest friends. Igor had made it clear there was no guarantee he would meet the same people, make the same friends or even the same events to happen. Was this the right thing to do?After much deliberation he came to the conclusion there was no other way, he had to stop Yaldabaoth for his friends and for his own ideals.He had led the phantom thieves successfully once and was confidant he could do so again.

“I agree, take me back to the beginning” Akira said with confidence. 

Igor chuckled “You truly are a remarkable guest, it shall be done trickster, good luck in this new journey”. Akira closed his eyes knowing he had made the right choice for his fellow phantom thieves, Kasumi and everyone the phantom thieves had fought for.As the world around them faded, Lavenza gave the trickster one last warning. 

“Remember trickster not all tragedies can be avoided, hold onto your ideals to the end and you shall prevail”. Akira felt the flames of rebellion within him and he was filled with a new hope. This time things would be different, they would prevail and he would be there for his closest friend. As a bright light filled the room Akira began to focus reciting important memories in his head in the hopes he could remember something, anything that could give the phantom thieves an advantage. As Akira lost consciousness he muttered. “It’s showtime.”


	2. Let us start the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira arrives in Tokyo a week earlier than expected to begin his new life on probation. Strange dreams however lead to the path of fate changing forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the game begin! Please enjoy chapter one as the story really gets underway!

Akira awoke to the booming voice of the train announcement. Yongen-Jaya, the next station is Yongen-Jaya. Please remember to take all your belongings with you and we hope you travel with us again soon.

Still feeling groggy from the long trip, he grabbed his bag and began to manoeuvre towards the doors of the seemingly endless subway carriage deftly sidestepping all commuters in his path. As his senses returned to him all Akira could think about was the strange dream he just had but for reasons unbeknownst to him he could remember very little details.

All he could remember was the ice cold wind pounding against his face as he faced some sort of giant. Everything he could remember was distorted and his mind seemed to blur just thinking about it. He certainly had never had a dream quite like this one before. He couldn’t help but feel it held significance but he just couldn’t place his finger on the reason why. Akira shrugged “must just be my restless mind playing tricks on me” he thought.

Akira departed the train as quickly as he could relieved to get out of the cramped subway carriage. Weaving his way through the hundreds of people he headed towards the subway exit. The hustle and bustle of Tokyo was new to Akira, he had spent his whole life living in the country. All the sights, sounds and smells began to overload his senses. This would take some getting used to.

Akira’s eyes squinted as the light of the subway exit came into view. He gazed up at the clock rising high above the station crowd, it read March 7th 5:00pm. Akira groaned why did he have to leave a month earlier than expected? Of course he knew the answer, whilst he was at home his parents lives would be hell. After all in a small country town everyone knew where the so called delinquent lived. Considering the circumstances,It was agreed he would come to Tokyo a month earlier to relieve the stress on his parents. “Time for a new start” Akira sighed as he consulted his map and headed towards the backstreets to find the man who he would be living with for the next year. 

Akira navigated through the unfamiliar streets but much to his surprise managed to avoid getting completely lost, this small slice of Tokyo felt more like home but not enough to put his restless mind at ease. His thoughts wandered as he looked through the backstreets. He thought about the events that led to the situation he found himself in, feeling a tinge of regret build up inside him. Had he thrown his future away in an attempt to protect that girl from that repugnant politician? However, he soon purged these thoughts from his mind, he had done the right thing, he had to save her and he would do it again without a second thought.

After a few minutes of walking through the rustic streets he reached his destination, Sojiro Sakuras home. He buzzed on the doorbell- no answer so he buzzed again and was met with the same response... nothing. After the third buzz Akira could swear he heard movement inside the house but still no one came to the door. As Akira repeatedly hit the door bell a delivery driver approached from behind.

“ If your looking for Sakura san he will be at his store at this time. Living alone makes me wonder why he orders all this stuff...”

“Thanks for the pointer” Akira replied. After getting the name of the store Akira went back on his quest to find the elusive Sojiro Sakura.

As Akira approached his destination he took note of useful locations nearby, a batting cage piqued his interest and he couldn’t help but notice the slightly shady looking clinic in a nearby alley. After what seemed like an age he saw the sign Leblanc, the gateway to his life for the next year stood in front of him. After a deep breath Akira pushed open the door to a little jingle and entered the cafe.

Upon entering the rundown cafe all Akira could smell was the Rich Aroma of all kinds coffee from Jamaican Blue Mountain to Guatemalan. The smells were a delightful change from the smells of the Tokyo subway that’s for sure. He paused for a moment, how did he know the smell of so many different coffees? He had never really tried the variety of coffees available out there in the world. Akira shook his head, must have read about it in a trivia book he reasoned.

A gentlemen’s voice released him from his thoughts “ welcome what ca...”. The man paused for a moment then a realisation appeared across his face as he began to speak again “oh yeah they did say that was today”. The gruff man slowly rose from his stool and approached Akira but before he could reach Akira the elderly couple in the corner of the room began to head for the exit. 

“Thanks for coming” he said heartily before his face dropped. “Jeez five hours for one cup of joe I’ve got a business to keep afloat”. The man sighed before turning towards Akira. 

“Guess they just want to spend time with you boss” Akira quipped before receiving a scolding from the man.

“Quit it smartass you should be focused on the situation you’ve got yourself in not my business” “Anyway, I’m Sojiro Sakura and you must be Akira Kurusu, I’m going to be your Guardian for the next year. I’m sure I don’t need to remind you of the situation your in but I will sure as hell tell you that if you do anything stupid like that whilst living here I will throw you out do I make myself clear?” Akira nodded as Sojiro continued to scold him.

“Well with that out of the way follow me your room is this way” Sojiro said gesturing Akira to follow which he did obediently not wanting another scolding so soon after the last. Akira followed Sojiro up to the attic room each step creaking with a different tone as they ascended the age of the building clearly showing. 

“This will be your room” Sojiro gestured to the spacious but cluttered room around them. The living arrangements were certainly not what he had expected but despite the cluttered nature of the room it had a certain charm to it. It was going to take some work and a lot of cleaning but Akira was confidant he could make this room into his own little slice of paradise. Sojiro turned to him expectedly.

“You look like you have something to say” Sojiro sighed. 

“It’s certainly spacious and not quite what I expected but thank you for your hospitality” Akira said bowing.” I think it will suit me just fine”.

Sojiro looked at him shocked before saying, “well what do you know you do have manners maybe we will get along all right after all”. Sojiro cracked a smile before his expression turned serious once again “With school not starting for another month I won’t allow you to just sit around starting tomorrow I’m going to get you to help me around the shop”. “Don’t worry It won’t be a one sided arrangement, in return for your help I will teach you all I know about making coffee, the ladies flock to a man who can make a good coffee”.

Akira nodded “deal, how could I refuse to learn from the master of coffee and hottest Batchelor in Tokyo”?

Sojiro laughed “flattery will get you nowhere kid but good to see you’ve got a good work ethic, will make things a lot easier around here”. Sojiro turned to the stairs “I’m off do what you like with the room, I’ll see you in the morning kid”.

Akira said his goodbyes to Sojiro before taking a seat on an old chair in the corner of the room. “That was a lot more pleasant than I was expecting” Akira thought smiling to himself. After a few moments of rest he began work on sorting out his room.

He began by sorting all the clutter in the room onto shelves, into the closet and anywhere else he could find to store it. Most of it was ancient junk but amongst the it all Akira found an old TV which upon further inspection appeared to still operate despite it’s age. It wasn’t the most glamorous of TVs but with some extra appliances it could prove useful. Perhaps a visit to the secondhand shop nearby would be in order when he had more time.

After getting the TV working, Akira began to perform a general clean be it mopping or dusting. As he dusted down the tabletops dust clouds scattered up around the room seemingly disturbed from their ancient rest. About an hour passed until Akira stopped to admire his handiwork, it was all coming together. He proceeded to grab some blankets he had found on the sofa and crashed into bed exhausted from the cleanup and the events of the past day.

Akira lay there in the darkness once again thinking about the dream he had on the subway but try as he may to make sense of it he just couldn’t. It was scarcely believable, a giant god like figure towering over him and it felt so real. Suddenly, he remembered another odd detail of the dream, standing behind him was a shadowy figure surrounded by chains glowing in twilight flames. He dismissed these thoughts once again before his imagination ran wild. 

“It’s just dream I should forget about it I’ve got a busy day tomorrow” he thought to himself. Soon enough he could feel himself slipping into a stupor and before long he was asleep, at one with the silence of the room. Whatever that dream was it wasn’t going to stop him getting some much needed sleep.

Akira awoke to the sound of the door opening below briefly confused about where he was before remembering the events of the last day. A short while passed before he jumped out of bed and got changed into a casual attire (a simple shirt and jeans) and headed down to the cafe below ready to start his new life.

Sojiro shifted his gaze away from the pot of curry in front of him and towards the figure slowly approaching from the stairs.

“Finally awake then kid here I prepared you something to eat, don’t say I don’t treat you fairly”

Akira took a seat and looked inquisitively at the plate of curry in front of him, an odd choice for breakfast to be sure but he was not about to turn it down. Akira took a large mouthful of the sweet smelling dish and was immediately overwhelmed with a abundance of flavours, it was... fantastic! The texture was perfect, the taste was incredible and whilst it was spicy it didn’t overpower the dish. Akira wolfed down the curry making sure to let none of this magnificent meal go to waste whilst Sojiro looked on with a proud smile on his face.

“That was amazing I’ve never had anything like it the flavours and the texture all moulded together so perfectly I think I’m in love” Akira said full of pleasure in his voice. “Thank you for the incredible meal boss”.

“Well I needed to get some energy into you, I’m going to be working you down to the bone today so you better be ready no slacking off” Sojiro replied tossing Akira a coffee stained apron.

“Sure thing boss” Akira said warmly

“Please just call me Sojiro”

Throughout the day, Akira started to do more and more around the shop and much to his surprise he found himself enjoying his time in the shop. While washing the dishes wasn’t the most enthralling work, learning the coffee making process, catering to the regulars was oddly fulfilling. Eventually, it was time to close up.Akira went to flip the sign before Sojiro began to assess his performance.

“Not bad kid you catch onto this stuff quickly. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you had done this before but don’t get cocky there is a long way to go”.

“Must be beginners luck or maybe it’s the skill of my teacher” Akira said with a smirk.

“I know I said don’t get cocky but no need to sell yourself short either” Sojiro sighed 

“Great work today kid”

After the cleaning up process Sojiro went to leave but before reaching the door turned to Akira.

“You know kid it’s hard to believe your a delinquent and assault of all things. Jeez what were you thinking throwing your life away like that”

Akira responded almost instantaneously “I didn’t assault him he tripped, I only stepped into protect the poor woman he was harassing”.

“And look how that turned out” Sojiro rebutted “she spoke against you in court and now in the eyes of the law your a criminal. Honestly you need to stay out of adult business it will save you a whole lot of trouble, just keep your head down for the next year and your free. Promise me if anything like that happens again you will stay out of it”.

“I can’t promise that” Akira responded confidently “if someone needs my help I will give it otherwise I’m just as bad as the true criminals”.

“The world doesn’t need a hero kid look after yourself, I’ll see you tomorrow”. With that Sojiro departed for the evening and Akira went to his room.

His thoughts were plagued by the incident that led to this situation the words “damn brat I’ll sue” etched in his mind. He did not regret his actions however, if he could stop someone suffering he would no matter the cost to himself. With these thoughts weighing heavily on him he slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next few days in Leblanc were uneventful, Akira continued learning the ways of the Barrista and Sojiro began to trust him more and more each passing day. Everything was going well until Akira experienced a strange dream on the night of March 10th.

Akira found himself on a street corner the sky pouring with rain. Everything seemed normal, the usual hustle and bustle of a Tokyo street certainly nothing compared to the previous dream he had a few nights ago. Suddenly the focus of the dream shifted he saw a girl with crimson hair dashing across the road, a van hurtling towards her at great speed. He tried to call out to her but his mouth wouldn’t move when all of a sudden another girl pushed the first to one side and took the impact of the incoming vehicle. Just as the van impacted the girl Akira awoke drenched in sweat. His mind was full of questions who were the two girls in the dream and why was he dreaming of an accident in a city he barely knew? 

After what seemed like hours of deep thought Akira got himself ready for another day of work. “I really need to see a therapist” he thought groggily. Akira descended down into the cafe ready to open up for the day when Sojiro turned to him and handed him a note.

“I need you to go pick up some specialist coffee beans at a store on central street, should help you learn your way around the city before school”

“Sure thing” Akira yawned heading towards the door as he left he heard a distant cry from Sojiro.

“Thanks I owe you one”.

“Please change here for central street”. The announcement was Akira’s cue to escape the claustrophobic atmosphere of the subway, an opportunity he was happy to take. As he left the station he could hear a nearby political speaker addressing a crowd about all kinds of things such as trust and justice but most of it was drowned out by jeers. 

“No good Tora,no good Tora” the crowd shouted. Akira hastily headed off, his last experience with a politician was unpleasant to say the least. He gazed up at a nearby sign it read ‘central street’ looks like he was at least going the right way. Then Akira approached a crossing, a very familiar crossing- the one from his dream.

Akira tried to brush it off as a coincidence but he just couldn’t especially when rain started to pour down his face- just like in his dream. 

“I guess it can’t hurt to hang around for a bit just to be sure” Akira thought thinking of the fate of the girls in his dream. Akira took his place against a nearby wall looking out for any sign of the two girls. 

A few minutes went by when a female voice caught his attention “You will never understand how i feel”. Then he saw her, one of the girls from the dream rushing across the road. Akira glanced to his left, a van was barrelling towards her, he knew he had to do something. Without thinking Akira leapt into action running as fast as his legs could carry him across the ocean of water resting on the road. As the van approached Akira dived across to push the girl (frozen in fear) to one side leaving the van with only one obstacle-him. With the impact Akira’s body was flung across the road shattering what felt like every bone in his body.The second girl watched on from the footpath hand over her mouth scarcely believing what she just saw.

Akira’s vision was blurred, all he could feel was a stabbing pain across all across his body, beside him a pool of blood- his blood. He heard cries of people calling for an ambulance as he began to lose consciousness. Before his vision faded he felt someone grab his hand, tears from their face rolling down his hand. Just before he passed out he caught a glimpse of the girls beautiful red hair and despite the pain he couldn’t withhold a smile. Whatever happened she was safe, and that was enough for him.

Back at Leblanc Sojiro noticed the heavy rainfall and couldn’t help but wonder if Akira had brought an umbrella. After all he didn’t want his new employee getting sick. Then all of a sudden the phone started to ring piquing Sojiros interest, not many people rang the cafe these days. Sojiro picked up the phone ready to put on his customer service voice until he realised who was on the other end of the phone. It was a paramedic, Akira was being rushed to hospital.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me kid”.


	3. The Faith and the Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira wakes up dazed in the hospital after the accident. After gaining his bearings Akira gets to know Sumire and her inner doubts and fears, buried for so long,come bubbling to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is here! With it signalling the start of Sumire and Akira’s friendship along with the first big divergence from the canon. Please enjoy!

Akira’s consciousness began to return to him, a blinding light from above pierced his vision disorientating him momentarily. After gaining his bearings Akira turned to see the red haired girl from earlier gripping his hand tightly. Upon noticing him awake she quickly withdrew her hand a fierce blush running across her face. Akira gave her a warm smile as she jumped up from the bed.

“He’s awake!” She cried rushing out of the room “I’ll fetch the doctor”. 

“Wait... just a”

Before Akira could finish she was gone but she was soon replaced by another girl this one with dark hair tied neatly with a crimson bow. As she approached Akira wearing a warm smile, he couldn’t help but notice how strikingly similar she looked to the other girl who recently left the room.

“Looks like our knight in shining armour is awake” she spoke cheerily. “It’s good to see you awake Sumire was tearing herself apart with guilt after what happened”

“S-Sumire?” Akira stammered still struggling to speak.

“Oh where are my manners, the girl just now was Sumire my twin sister and I’m Kasumi, Kasumi Yoshizawa it’s a pleasure to meet you”.

Akira couldn’t help but notice the girls jovial personality and smile, it was rare to see someone so full of life.

“I’m Akira Kurusu it’s a pleasure to meet you. If you don’t mind me asking what happened? Why am I in a hospital bed?”

“You must still be disorientated, you saved Sumire’s life, a van was about to hit her but you came to her rescue. Sumire escaped the accident with minor injuries but you weren’t so lucky. To be honest the doctors weren’t sure if you would pull through but I always had faith in you” 

The memories came flooding back to him and with it a searing pain across both his legs. Despite the situation he found himself Akira felt a wave of relief rush across his body, both girls were unharmed so the pain he was feeling wasn’t for nothing. 

“I’m glad your ok” Kasumi said relieved“you saved Sumire’s life and for that I am eternally grateful”.

Kasumi leant in for a hug on Akira which he happily accepted. Upon making contact Sumire returned eyes fixated on Akira and Kasumi with a Doctor in tow. Kasumi released her grip on Akira jotting down her number on a scrap piece of paper.

She passed the scrap to Akira “call me if you ever get bored in here”.

“Will do” Akira replied and with that Kasumi left the room leaving the doctor and Sumire in front of Akira.

“I just need to run some tests Kurusu-kun, if you could hold still for just a moment” 

The doctor began to poke various points on Akira’s body asking Akira to nod if he could feel anything. Sumire watched on face awash with guilt praying no permanent damage had come to the boy who saved her.

The doctor consulted his clipboard once more and after jotting down some notes turned and smiled at Akira.

“Good news Kurusu-Kun, your injuries are not as severe as we initially feared, three weeks of rest and minor physical rehabilitation and you should be free to go”

“Three weeks the old man is going to kill me” Akira said aloud thinking of the scalding Sojiro was going to send his way. “Thanks doc I owe you big time”.

“Just doing my job, I’ll contact Sakura san and let him know your awake” the doctor went to leave the room before turning once again to Akira “your one lucky kid Kurusu-kun, an impact like that could have killed you.”

Sumir grimaced at the doctors comment as her guilt completely took over. How could she be so stupid? Because of her someone she didn’t even know could have died. The doctor continued as Sumire silently beat herself up over the incident.

“Try to avoid any more such accidents in the future, you might not be so lucky next time.”

With that the doctor left leaving only Akira and Sumire in the room.

Akira glanced over at the nervous girl in front of him, she seemed gloomy and lacking in confidence. This was a far cry from her sister who lit up the room with her positivity. 

“You must be Sumire” Akira smiled at the girl “I’m Akira Kurusu its nice to meet you”.

“Y-yes I-I’m S-Sumire” the girl stammered seemingly shocked Akira had decided to speak to her.

Sumire approached Akira and sat beside him tears welling in her already puffy eyes, Akira could see it plain as day this girl was overwhelmed with guilt. Sumire began to break down, her emotions getting the better of her.

“I’m s-so sorry Kurusu s-senpai this is all my fault” tears beginning to flow down her cheeks. “It’s my fault you got hurt, it’s all my fault”.

“Please don’t cry Sumire I’m fine I’m going to be out of here in no time” Akira whispered trying to soothe Sumire’s tears.

“But why did you save me” Sumire protested “I’m a complete stranger to you I don’t deserve your kindness and thanks to me your seriously hurt”.

Akira was at a loss for words not knowing how he could ease the poor girls suffering. Sumire wiped away the stream of tears from her face, removing her now foggy glasses in the process.

“I’m worthless all I do is drag Kasumi and everyone else down. We both do gymnastics but Kasumi Is the one everyone wants, not the useless younger sister. Even today Kasumi found it so easy to talk to you, to comfort you whilst all I do is cry. You should have left me to die the world doesn’t need Sumire Yoshizawa”.

Akira could not accept that.

“You are not worthless Sumire, I saved you because you deserved saving. You are not a burden, you are not useless you are Sumire Yoshizawa a wonderful girl and I will never regret saving you”

Sumire looked up shocked by Akira’s outburst of kindness. “Why are you so nice to me it’s my fault you got injured, Kasumi is the one who deserves your kindness not me”. The tears began to flow once more.

Akira leaned forwards and placed his arms on Sumire’s shoulders and looked her in the eyes.  
“You deserve kindness too Sumire, don’t ever forget that”.

“T-thank you S-senpai” Sumire said not quite knowing how to respond, she was so used to beating herself up the kindness Akira was showing was unexpected.

After a brief moment Sumire regained her composure and began to speak once more.

“If only I was more like Kasumi, i could have saved you all this trouble” 

“I’m glad your not”Akira said happily “I’m glad I got to meet Sumire, the real Sumire not a masquerade of someone else. Your different people Sumire love yourself for who you are don’t compare yourself to your sister”. He placed his hands on Sumire’s shoulders once more. Sumire despite barely knowing Akira felt comfort in his touch.

“I want to be friends with Sumire”.

“F-friends y-you m-mean it?” Sumire said taken aback with Akira’s speech.

“I mean it, you don’t need to be alone any more Sumire” Akira smiled.

Sumire could feel the tears coming back but not further tears of sadness but tears of joy. For the first time in what felt like a lifetime Sumire felt she had someone to confide in, someone she could call a true friend

“I-I would l-like that s-Senpai”

Akira saw a smile on Sumire’s face for the first time,filling him with joy to see the once distraught girl finally at peace with herself. Akira put his number into her phone before the familiar sound of Sojiro’s voice appeared outside the room.

Sumire leapt up to leave Akira to his guests with a smile etched on her face, her first real smile for a long time. As she went to open the door she gave Akira wave.

“Thank you for everything today senpai, c-can I come by again soon?”

“Already looking forward to it”

As the small figure of Sumire left the room Akira sighed, he knew the Sojiro lecture was coming. Sojiro entered the room wearing a scowl across his face. Akira tried to avoid Sojiro’s piercing gaze but it followed him like a hawk, there was no escaping.

“Geez kid you’ve been here for less than a week and already your getting into trouble” Sojiro sighed “what have you got to say for yourself?”

“I couldn’t just leave her, I had to do something even if it meant hurting myself” Akira looked up at Sojiro no sign of regret on his face.

“I get that kid, you saved that girls life and I’m not trying to say you didn’t do the right thing just try to be more careful from now on. I am your guardian after all it doesn’t look good on me if you get yourself killed”

“I will try to avoid oncoming traffic in the future” Akira jested “at least I get some time off from the shop”

Sojiro responded in kind “I will just have to work you doubly hard when you get out of here so don’t think I will go any easier on you”.

The hospital room door creaked open once again and an unfamiliar man walked in “I hope I’m not interrupting anything”.

“Not at all I’ve got to get back to the shop anyway” Sojiro handed Akira his number “Call me if you need anything, you did a good thing today kid but there are easier ways to win a girls heart”

Akira’s face lit up in a shade of pink at Sojiro’s final comment leading to a chuckle from his guardian as he left him alone with the unfamiliar man.

“I hope I’m not disturbing you but I hear I have you to thank for saving my daughters life. I’m Shinichi Yoshizawa and you must be Kurusu-Kun”.

“It’s nice to meet you sir” Akira responded politely “No need to thank me, I couldn’t stand by and do nothing”

“No need to sell yourself short Kurusu-kun, I owe you a debt I can never repay and not just for saving Sumire’s life it would seem”.

Akira looked at Shinichi with a puzzled look on his face not quite understanding his meaning.

“I saw Sumire leave your room earlier with the widest of smiles on her face. As you probably noticed Sumire is very shy and unsure of herself making it very hard for her to make friends. Despite this it seems you were able to connect with her in a way few can. For that I am grateful”.

“Its my pleasure I hope we can be good friends” Akira said with a smile

“It’s good to hear your getting along with Sumire. I hope you continue to be a good friend to not only Sumire but Kasumi as well”.

Shinichi and Akira conversed for a short while until it was time for Shinichi to head home with his daughters. He gave Akira and warm farewell and left the injured teen to rest. Rest was the last thing on Akira’s mind as his thoughts were plagued by his dream from the night before. If it wasn’t for his intervention everything he saw in that dream would have to fruition. Akira shuddered at the thought. He was however, relieved both sisters avoided injury and in the process it looks like he had made some new friends. 

Akira pushed the dream to the back of his mind, it was surely just a coincidence-a coincidence that may have saved Sumire’s life. As darkness descended upon the room Akira could feel himself slipping as if an otherworldly force was forcing him to sleep. Soon enough he was fast asleep but little did he know it would be another restless night.

As he rested an unfamiliar voice called out to Akira.

“I didn’t expect to have to contact you so soon trickster, no matter all good games need surprises”

Akira turned his gaze towards the voice but all he could see was a shadowy figure flanked by two smaller shadow figures. As he went to move towards the figures he felt chains dragging him down preventing him from advancing forwards.

“Where am I, what is this trickster you speak of?”

“You are the trickster of course, the one to fight against the oncoming ruin. Welcome to the velvet room a place between dream and reality, mind and matter” the shadowy figure said eerily.

“None of this makes any sense” Akira began to shout at the shadowy figure “what do you want with me!”

One of the smaller figures went to speak before being halted by the larger figure.

“Now is not the time to reveal the tides of fate to you trickster just heed this advice. Strengthen the bonds you have made thus far, they will aid you in preventing what is to come”

“Cryptic great” Akira thought before he felt himself falling into a slumber once more.

“Heal up quickly trickster I look forward to seeing you again soon” the shadowy figure laughed as Akira’s vision faded.

Upon waking up, Akira found himself in the hospital once again perplexed by yet another strange dream. He glanced at the clock at the wall, it read 12pm. 

“Sojiro wouldn’t be happy me staying in this late” Akira said to himself aloud. Before he had the chance to call for a nurse, Akira heard a quiet tap on the door.

“Come in”

Sumire crept through the door clearly anxious about disturbing Akira.

“Missing me already?” Akira said giving a sly wink in Sumire’s direction making her face go all shades of red.

“I-I was w-wondering if y-you wanted to spend s-some time together but d-don’t worry if you w-would rather be alone I-I can go”.

“No don’t go, Sumire in truth I was hoping you would come by it gets awfully lonely here by yourself”.

Sumire blushed once again before taking a seat on the end of Akira’s bed.

“S-sorry Kasumi couldn’t come today, she is out shopping with some friends” Sumire stammered.

“What about your friends”? Akira questioned.

After a brief pause Sumire began to speak again “I-I don’t have many friends Kasumi is the popular one I’m not important”

Akira as if on instinct jumped in to comfort Sumire “you are important to me Sumire,remember you don’t have to be alone anymore”

Sumire felt a tear forming in her eye which Akira brushed away gently with his hand. “Thank you senpai, I’m glad your my friend”.

Akira smiled “Me too Sumire”.

The two discussed many things about each other from gymnastics to Akira’s work at Leblanc, both finding it easy to open up to another. 

Sumire sat cross legged at the end of the hospital bed,twirling her crimson hair as the conversation moved onto the topic of the new school term that was set to begin in one months time.

“Me and Kasumi will be joining Shujin academy as first year honour students next month. The school will be putting a lot of pressure on us for results, I hope I don’t let everyone down”.

“You’ll blow the competition away Sumire” Akira said enthusiastically. “No matter what you will have a fan amongst the second years”

Sumire’s face lit up “Senpai d-do you mean?”

Akira nodded “ yep yours truly will be joining as a second year transfer student, not an honours student though far from it in fact”.

“I’m so glad senpai!” Sumire cheered “In truth I was worried about starting but with you and Kasumi with me It will be a lot easier”.

“That’s the spirit Sumire but I’m not sure being seen with me at school would be best for you and your sister” Akira said a tinge of sadness in his voice.

Sumire turned her head inquisitively “Why not Senpai?”.

Akira sighed, he knew he would have to tell her eventually but he had hoped to keep his delinquent status a secret a bit longer. He just hoped this wouldn’t affect his budding friendship with Sumire. 

Taking a deep breath, Akira explained it all to Sumire from the incident with the corrupt politician to his recent move to Tokyo. Akira found it easy to open up to Sumire about his situation, a topic he was hoping to keep to himself as long as possible. Her focus never wavered from Akira’s story but she couldn’t hide the surprise at Akira’s tale from her face.

“That’s all there is to it” Akira said concluding his tale. “That’s why I think it would be best to keep your distance from me at school, to protect you and your sisters reputation.”

Sumire puffed out her cheeks “That’s so unfair Senpai you were just trying to protect that poor woman! Don’t let it get you down senpai I won’t abandon you. You were there for me and I will be there for you.”

Akira was shocked by Sumire’s defiant response. Ever since the incident he was so used to being judged he had forgotten what it was like to be accepted.

“Thanks Sumire, looks like we will be taking on Shujin Academy together.” Akira grinned “They better watch out,I’m bad to the bone.”

Akira and Sumire laughed, thoroughly enjoying each other’s company so much neither noticed Kasumi creep into the room.

“Hope I’m not disturbing you two lovebirds” Kasumi teased as she took a seat beside the bed. Akira and Sumire’s both lit up in a violent shade of red much to the amusement of Kasumi.

After regaining his composure, Akira revealed the details of his situation to Kasumi just like he had with Sumire believing it was best to have it all out in the open.

Kasumi clenched her fist angrily. “ That’s totally unfair! People like that make me so angry I just wish they would get their just desserts. Don’t worry Akira we won’t let them treat you unjustly”.

“Thank you Kasumi, it’s good to know I have you two in my corner.” Akira said overjoyed to have the twins support.

The three of them continued to discuss a wide range of topics from Kasumi teasing the pair of Sumire and Akira to the twins Olympic dream. Hours felt like minutes and before they knew it visiting hours were over.

“So long Akira, get plenty of rest!” Kasumi said waving to Akira as she prepared to leave. Akira happily reciprocated the gesture before turning to Sumire who had just risen up from the end of the bed.

“See you soon Sumire, when I’m out of here why don’t you and Kasumi come down to Leblanc? Sojiro can make a mean curry.”

“T-that sounds lovely Senpai, I’ll be sure to visit.” Sumire bowed before running out of the room to catch up with Kasumi. Akira was once again alone in the hospital room, content. Maybe the upcoming year wouldn’t be so bad after all.

Sumire dashed down the hall to meet her sister who was waiting at the end of the hall with a sinister grin on her face.

“You like him don’t you?” Kasumi teased

Sumire’s went red like a tomato “y-yes I-I do b-but as a f-friend”.

“Suuuuuuuure, just as a friend” Kasumi replied sarcastically eliciting another blush from Sumire before leaving the hospital and heading home for the evening.


End file.
